The Vipereus and Lea
by Serpent-Tears
Summary: When two different minds fall in love how far will one go to protect it?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny could not believe her eyes. How could this be happening first she thought that life was going good her grades were excellent, she looked great, she had the-boy-who-lived as her boyfriend, her father had just been anonymously selected as the Minster of Magic so she was not as poor as before and she could at least afford all the necessities in life, and how could life get any better?  
  
That was it, it could not get any better for the witch so it did just the opposite.  
  
Before her eyes was her "boyfriend" Harry Potter and not only that kissing none other than you guessed it Hermione Granger. She just stood there shocked to what she saw.  
  
As salty silent tears rolled down her cheeks she cleared her throat load enough for them to hear her.  
  
Harry got up and tried to say something and Hermione just turned the color crimson as if she was one whole flesh wound covering her entire face.  
  
Before Harry could utter a single word. Ginny said something before hand.  
  
"Well Harry, looks like who'd rather be with." and with this more tears fell, "Im just disappointed that you just could tell me in the first place."  
  
"But while on the subject of that please do tell me when you were gonna let me know"  
  
Harry replied "Well...I didn't know how to tell you and well."  
  
"DON'T don't try and tell me" with a mocking voice "OHHH I didn't know how to teeeell you. Give me a damn good reason"  
  
"And you HERMIONE i thought you were my bloody friend and this is how you repay me? BY SNEAKY OFF WITH MY BOYFRIEND?! Ugh you stupid whore how could you!"  
  
Hermione had the look of shock and sadness in her face and Ginny sneered at this.But right when she did Harry grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Don't you dare call Hermione something so low"  
  
"Well then you should of never sneaked of and snogged her? or perhaps you wanted a good shag because i wouldn't give you one? Hm is that it Harry that you just wanted someone to rush into things? is that it? Tell me? Ginny almost shouted this but tried to be as calm as possible.  
  
Harry just stood there looking her dead in the eye and Ginny just stared back looking at those bright emerald eyes she use to think she loved. Now that sight of them would probably disgust her thinking of baby crap.  
  
Ginny couldn't take being in this room anymore it felt as if she would break down if she didn't. So she did what she thought was best.  
  
She ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her hell she looked like the wind with dark beautiful crimson hair so soft and reached down to mid back following behind her. Then she stopped when she was at some tower high up in the castle that Hogwarts was made out of. She saw that there was a balcony so she decided to go over that and see the beautiful sight that might of laid ahead if someone she despised wasn't there.  
  
And at that precise moment Draco Malfoy aka Slytherin Sex god of them all was there. At first they just stared at each other. Ginny couldn't help but notice how much more attractive Draco looked over the years. His hair reaching his high cheek bones hanging loosely now instead of slicked back with so much amounts of god knows what. His long slender body probably filled with muscles from Quidditch under the layer of clothes he had on which by the way you could tell were from top quaitly stores.  
  
Draco had also notice Ginny and how beautiful she looked. He also fell in love with her hair. It wasn't that ugly bouquet of what looked to be carrots but she had such long beautiful dark crimson hair.Her long thin body and her perfect curves and filled out in all the right places if you get what im saying. He looked at her face at that smooth creamy face and those dark chocolate eyes with hazel surrounding the outer part, and thats when he notice that she was crying. So he thought of the most Slytherin thing to do.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
Ginny after being memorized by the appearance that he with held now notice that he was smirking at her and her face dropped even more if it could. She snorted and walked past him to see the view. Then he watched her and of course him being a Malfoy as curious.  
  
"So tell me Weaselette how did you know about this tower and why in Merlin's name are you crying as if Pottyhead broke up with you?" Draco asked in a somewhat "concerning" voice.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and said,  
  
"Well Mr-I-need-to-know-everything (draco snorted at that) Harry or as you so kindly put Pottyhead well anyways I saw him snogging you guessed it My i use to call her my friend Hermione ha i should of just known that they were gonna do something like that behind my back if they hadn't done so already... And well after that i couldn't stand being in that room anymore and I just had to get out so I ran as far as my feet would take me and well...this were i ended up. And also i have no idea where the hell i am so could you tell me?" Ginny made her little speech and looked at Draco as she spoke.  
  
"Well...figured don't ya think the way she always looks at him like he's the best thing on Earth and the Way he stares back but oh yeah your a mingling little 6th year aren't ya" he laughed at this comment because he knew her mouth was hanging open. AH so kissable he thought. Er.  
  
But then he spoke again "And we are in the next tower over from Divination and that screwed up in the head teacher."  
  
Ginny sneered at the comment, she was a bit odd she must say the way she always says Harry is gonna die and he hasn't died yet. Or so shes heard by her 7th year friends and Ron. But the thought hit her again. Her and Harry WERE over and that was it. He sneaked behind her and from what Draco said they had probably done that sorta stuff and probably more for a while. She felt disgusted and used. Even if she hadn't gone all the way she almost did. And that was almost just as worse.  
  
She realized that Draco was just staring at her. Which made her cheeks turn a bit pink. So she spoke up.  
  
"Well er it was nice er uh nice talking to you Malfoy but could be so generous and tell me how to get to find my way back?"  
  
Draco replied "Well.. since you asked so nicely I will" He said with a smirk "You go down those stairs there and turn to your right then walk straight ahead and then go down those stairs and take a left and you'll find yourself somewhat to the Great Hall and Im sure you'll find yourself from there. Unless of course you want me to tell you where your common room is? He smirked once again.  
  
It caused her to sneer, but she felt the need to say thanks so she did and made her way back to the common room. She felt no need to eat at such a depressing time like this nor was she hungry.  
  
Okay..i do not own anything related to Harry Potter.. so tell me was it good? or gay or what? needs improvement or what 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny woke up to the sun blazing into her puffy red eyes. Last night it really hit her that her and Harry were officially over.  
  
She just couldn't believe that Harry went behind her back like that. Went of snogging her what she use to call close friend that she could tell anything too, and probably by now the entire school knew by now. That the cutest couple in Hogwarts was over. Probably for good and maybe by the time she reaches the Common Room ron the insufferable git that was all over them two going out since his 5th year. He'll probably think of a stupid excuse like Hermione seducted Harry into kissing him or something. Also by the time their mum finds out she'll probably have a heart attack.  
  
Ginny snorted at this and thought."Hm she probably planned out the entire wedding and what our children would be called and named. Ha like that would happen now.  
  
Ginny got up from her 4 poster bed. She looked at the mirror and just about dropped dead as she gaped at herself. Her eyes looked as if she drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey two gallons of butter beer, and her hair looked like she got done.. . well you know! And those black circles looked horrible from a restless night of sleep.  
  
She rubbed her gritty eyes and grabbed her dark fluffy robe and headed toward the bathroom to take a bath to calm her unsteady nerves.  
  
When she got there though she saw her way to spastic friend Lexi May Smith. It wasn't that she talked like a laughing hyena all the time that she annoyed her but that she was the "Gossip Queen" and the tell of all she finds out.  
  
So of course she already heard about Her and harry. She ran up to her and asked it too.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ginny is it true? Did you really break up with Harry? I heard it from Sherry that you did I was just making sure that it was true..? But if you did why i mean he is like the most known guy in the school! Well HE IS and he just soooo hot? Lexi almosted choked and half screamed saying all this.  
  
Ginny sighed inwardly and thought ah the poor ditzy blond will she ever learn and wanting to scream bloody murder she said, "Why yes Lexi, I did break up with the bloke he cheated on me with that know it all Hermione Granger," she put emphasis on Hermione's name.  
  
Lexi let out a low whistle.  
  
"Boy, I thought you'd guys would last forever and get married and have 5 kids or so and Harry be an auror and kill you-know-who. Also you being there to cheer him all and be like super mum or something.  
  
"Ah, rub it in why don't ya" Ginny growled. And finally Lexi got the clue to screw off or she would be having to experience the Weasley temper once again for her big mouth. And finally Ginny got her moments peace to take a nice long warm bath.  
  
--  
  
Draco arose to a blissfully lovely morning, but to him he found it nuance because he could never see it, because he was in the dungeons where there are no windows just torches that barely give enough light to read. He rolled out of his black silky sheets, and made his way toward the showers. He took a quick shower and did a drying spell on his hair and also brushed his teeth.  
  
He thanked the heavens that it was a sunday, so he made his way to the Great Hall and grabbed some toast. He was putting marmalade on his toast when he heard screaming or more like a loud irritated voice. He looked up to view the scene taking place across the table to the right he then smirked and sneered and kept watching it all.  
  
Ron yelling at Ginny for her breaking up with Harry of course.  
  
"Ginny come on it was probably a accident of some sort or perhaps Hermione probably threatened him or something of the sort." Ron barked out  
  
"Oh please, Ron can't you think of something more believable besides that? And i saw them two the way they were snogging as if they could give a damn who watching EXCEPT ME! And it really look to me as if she was really threating him for anything.  
  
"Just shut up Ron. I know you have a crush on Hermione and all but sometimes you just have to MOVE ONE! and face the facts she doesn't like you and Harry doesn't like me WE ARE BOTH UNLOVED they like each other and thats it. Ginny seethed out.  
  
And with that she waltzed her way out of the Great Hall with a waffle in hand. Also leaving a red faced embarrassed Weasely just standing there looking at her leave, and right when she stepped foot out of the Great Hall everyone either laughed into hysterics like Draco did or just now realized that Harry and Ginny had just broken up yesterday.  
  
bleh? not as good? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny for the rest of the Day seemed to be on a full on pissed off mood. Everybody either kept coming towards her asking her why and all sorts of stupid questions that they should of already knew. Ginny felt as if she were gonna go get a knife and kill all these people.  
  
But then again.  
  
She wasn't use to all this attention she felt as if she were the shiny star as if she were important..some what.  
  
Because before she went out with Harry she was..some what of a loner. That person in the corners doing nothing but feel sorry for themselves for not having what they want. She'd always look down when walking and people just whispering something about her.  
  
Yeah that was Ginny before Harry before she became the automatic hit of the school, and that was also when guys started to notice her.  
  
She liked that attention but not as much as she was feeling at that moment. But then again she knew a bit of a taste of what Harry felt when a whole bunch of people realized it was the boy who lived. And who's uncle was suppose to be some "mass murder" which Ginny knew was not the case at all. But Sirius Black had died. Ginny felt as if Harry needed something to hold on too to confine in someone besides Hermione and Ron. She remembered how Harry would sometimes pour out his heart to her and tell her his true feelings about the whole situation.  
  
Looks like she was wrong and found out that Hermione seemed to be just the picture.  
  
Ginny snorted at this remark and headed towards the common room.  
  
She wasn't all that hungry even if all she had the entire day was half of a waffle. She didn't have anymore appetite the rest of the day.  
  
While going down a hall required to go down in to reach the common room she wasn't looking out because she once again found her old habit of looking at the floor.  
  
She bumped into no other than Draco Malfoy again. She got a whiff of his cologne which smelled sorta of like a minty foresty smell. She closed her eyes tight for some reason before she knew she was gonna get the cold ground.  
  
But for some reason she didn't instead she was in two strong arms wrapped around her body. She got up about to thank him but the only thing that came out of her mouth was  
  
"tha", Because when she looked up he was already walking kinda of like in a hurry. But she kept thinking about how strong and how he smelled. Some how she just couldn't get the thought of him out of her head.  
  
--  
  
Before Draco knew it he was walking straight towards the Great Hall before Ginny could utter a single word. Draco did her hear mutter something that he couldn't understand but he couldn't be there much longer or if he had he would of done something he would of regretted..well not really but she wouldn't of liked it...  
  
When he caught her she had smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Not a strong intoxicating, smell like Pansy Parkinson who seemed to put the entire bottle on everyday. But a soft gentle kinda of smell to it.  
  
She was perfect in his arms. A right fit he thought. Then he thought again. "Ah not Draco remember she is a stupid mudblood loving girl" then he thought "Well it was the mudblood and that scar face Harry who went behind her back" but then again "Her family is full of trash those good for nothing red heads" he kept contemplating over and over again.  
  
So when he caught her before she fell. He turned on his heel and left to the Great Hall. To eat and try to find some rest from Pansy who seemed to know his every footstep as if she had a map of all of his know abouts. But he must of jinxed him self because right when he sat down her heard a squeal that was owned by none other than Pansy herself. He groaned when he heard her voice.  
  
All she kept babbling about was how Harry and Ginny broke up and how she just knew that they were going to and how Harry was gonna be the one who messed up.  
  
Draco tuned her out like he always did and kept thinking about Ginny and how she smelled and how she felt perfect and thinking about what the real her is and all that good stuff.  
  
And right then Dumblemore showed up looking very concerned and some what fearful.  
  
At that same time all the students were called to meet in the Great Hall for the big announcement Dumblemore had to say. While the Hall was slowly filling up by the many students in Hogwarts all the teachers were whispering in hush tones to make sure no students heard of what they were speaking of.  
  
When the Great Hall was filled to its extent, Dumblmore got up from the Middle of the table and stood and said,  
  
My students I've called you up to the Great Hall for an urgent annocemnt. As you all the of the war that is taking place at this moment it is slowly creeping towards us everyday. The last battle that we are aware of was only about 50 miles away. It is slowly but still moving ahead of us. No student is allowed to go home for the holidays, and also no student is permitted outside of the castle unless with adult supervision. I ask you my students to keep caution anywhere you go.  
  
And also I note that some of you students not all but some are going to be....asked to join this terrible battle between the good and the bad. I ask those who are going to join the evil side of this war. To stay quite and to make the correct decisions because I know. That one tiny mistake can ruin the rest of your lives. And that my kids is all I have to say.  
  
Dumblemore seemed to be looking at the Slytherin table when he made the annocemnt. Him knowing that so many of those kids would be having to join the Death Eaters quite soon, and those who denied would probably have to face a terrible consequent.  
  
Draco gulped after the speech that Dumblemore had just presented. He didn't know if he really wanted to be one. At first he thought that he had nothing to loose and really he didn't, and he might as well do it. But then he thought again well maybe if Voldemort fell again and the evil side the rest of his life would be in Azkaban surrounded by those horrible cold creatures...Dementors. He was still clueless on what he should do.  
  
So he tried not to think about it until the time came, but it still came across his mind more and more often. He looked up at the rest of the Slytherin table and saw that many of the students looked as if they were thinking the same, but others looked as if they had already made there decision on what they were going to do.  
  
He didn't feel oh so hungry anymore so he just looked down and got up from the table, and headed back towards the common room.  
  
What he didn't notice were two dark brown eyes following him out of the room.  
  
Im posting this story on fanfic.net and well...its kinda of hard to figure out but me being me i'll finally realize how to do it....Disclaimer i do not own anything related to Harry Potter 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny knew that the speech of the Second War coming closer to Hogwarts was bound to come sooner or later but, she felt as if she had enough crap on her shoulders already.  
  
But when Dumbledore made that short but reality check speech it really hit her.. that soon it will happen soon the prophecy will be fufilled soon everything will set into place.  
  
She also thought of Draco when Dumbledore said that one part of making the correct choice.  
  
So when Dumbledore was finished, Ginny looked for Draco and saw that he was walking out, but she kept his eyes on him.  
  
He had this face of she could really describe it but.. of confusion and fear almost.  
  
A tingle went through Ginny's back when she realized again that Draco's dad was a deatheater that he was an evil man that he as bound to escape from Azkaban any day now. She knew now what Draco was thinking, she knew that he was confused about what he should do, and what the price would be for both.  
  
She continued to think about it. When all of a sudden Hermione came up and sat by her.  
  
Ginny cringed at the sight of her and let out in a trying-to-be-calm-be-for-I-kick your ass kinda of voice, "How may I help you sweetie" staring straight into the fearful brown eyes of the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Um I just came to say er.. Ginny look Im really sorry for what you say the other day"  
  
"I mean I didn't think me and him just...just.."  
  
"Don't Hermione don't try to explain just leave me alone...it'll be better that way... and for your own sake don't try to talk to me for the next couple of days... I'll come to you if I feel like talking to you."  
  
Ginny got up from the table, and walked out of the Great Hall. She slowly walked outside trying to decide where would be a good place to sit.  
  
She decided on sitting behind a rock near a hill.  
  
While walking there she saw someone unexcepted, but didn't do anything about it.  
  
--  
  
Draco decided on going outside to recollect his thoughts and just to be left alone for a while.  
  
He chose one of his favorite spots to sit, where he always went to think about things that no one would want to hear about or get half scared by it.  
  
While in the middle of his thoughts he saw her.  
  
Once again he got an uneasy sensation in his stomach and did a flip flop when he saw her.  
  
He swallowed and it now felt as if his heart was some where near his Adam's Apple.  
  
When she mumbled,  
  
"Hi" in a sort of bored voice.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Care if I sit by you or are you afraid my Weasley germs will get all over you"  
  
"I don't care sit wherever you like Weasley as long as you don't really have Weasley germs" he end this sentence with a rare smile.  
  
Ginny returned the smile and sat sorta of close by him.  
  
Draco didn't feel as nervous as he did and was surprised at him self that he didn't make some stupid remark or insult towards the girl.  
  
He looked straight forward towards the mountains in the horizon. When she said  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it..so peaceful. Like nothing bad could ever happen"  
  
"Yeah, it does to bad it will soon but interrupted by some misfortune events" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Ginny replied "Yeah it kind of sucks". She saw that smirk on his face and almost knew instantly that it was fake and probably behind it full of fear. She knew he was probably thinking about his father and the whole Death Eater ordeal.  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what Weasley"  
  
"Oh come on Malfoy its not like I don't know your going to be asked to be a Death Eater and have to choose such and such"  
  
"Well Weasley, I don't think thats any of your business what so ever." Draco replied with a glare.  
  
Ginny still calmed said "I was just trying to see if you need someone to talk to its not like im going to tell the whole school gosh. You don't have to make such a big deal out of things you know"  
  
Draco finally well kind of gave in.  
  
"Look I don't know what to do there are so many results and consequences that would happen if I said no and so many horrible things could happen if I say yes, And theres just so much to think about that and what not," he said in one breath.  
  
"Just go with what your heart and what YOU think you should do." Ginny said without an change of expression even though what she really thought was full of sympathy.  
  
"Well hasn't anyone informed you Weasley that my heart is just filled with ice" Draco smirked at this and continued,  
  
"And I don't know whats right. I mean if I don't become a Death Eater death its self might come to me or I might have to have to go through all sorts of horrible shit that I just don't want to go through, But if I do become a Death Eater and please my father and all that good stuff. But what happends if Death Eaters loose the war, and then I would be looked at and be tainted with this horrible curse"  
  
"Well I guess you should just look at the after affects of things. If you don't become a Death Eater and get torture and horrible stuff like that. You'll be a free man when the war is over. But if you become a Death Eater life as you know it will suck forever. But then again things can change very rapidly..." Ginny replied with this and never for once thought maybe the Dark Side could win and all hell would break loose.  
  
They both remained silenced for a while. Just thinking about all that could happen. When Ginny couldn't take it any longer she said this while her chin resting on her knee,  
  
"You know, this really sucks"  
  
Draco smirked once again, "You can say that again"  
  
They both laughed and somehow carried onto a conversation that for some reason they didn't notice the time flying so fast. When Ginny finally looked at her watch when they both done laughing at some joke Draco had made. She nearly gasped at what time she saw.  
  
"Oh Merlin, its 4 o'clock I didn't reliese how long we had been talking. Man Ron is probably wondering where the hell I am and screaming and swearing all sorts of things." and at that thought Ginny laughed and so did Draco.  
  
"Well er Draco I guess I'll be going now. It was really great talking to you" Ginny said in a nervous voice with all of a sudden butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Draco said "Oh well I think I'll just stay here a bit longer. You know Weasley your not that bad... not bad at all."  
  
"Well Malfoy neither are you"  
  
With that Ginny walked back to the castle just now releasing that entire time she didn't think of Harry once.  
  
A/N don't own anything related to Harry Potter OH AND ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER THE PART ABOUT SIRIUS BEING A MASS MURDER I OOPIES AND PUT UNCLE INSTEAD OF GODFATHER lol oops just...i dunno how to fix it just yet but yeah...my bad and im so sorry for making my chapters so short...i dunno don't write them on a piece of paper put type them on my journal.... so it seems long when i type it when really its uber short : sorry again  



End file.
